winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 323
The Wizard's Challenge (The Water Stars in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-third episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode begins with the Winx discussing whether to experiment with the Water Stars first or go shopping. They agree on experimenting first, then going shopping later. At the lab, they noticed that the Water Stars aren't activating. Stella suggests to hit them with a burst of magic, yet that will bring out a negative reaction. Aisha then thought of trapping the Water Stars into a Morphix ball, then transfer the energy. However, Bloom summons the Water Star with her Dragon Fire, yet Musa tells her that if it can defeat Valtor, then it could defeat her as well. Later on, the Trix encounter Valtor who looked down because the fairies, specialists, and witches were teaming up together. He admits to want to spell himself into oblivion, in which Darcy volunteers to, but caught his attention to continue in collecting spells, specifically from Alfea. Valtor challenges the three headmasters of the schools to a duel. The Winx Club determines the duel a diversion to occupy the headmasters while the real Valtor breaks into Alfea. The Winx find him but he traps him in a box of fire so that he can get to the Magic Archives. They transform and start attacking him, but before they deliver the final blow to him with the Water Stars, he tells them that he's adsorbed Bloom's parents into his body. Not knowing if he's lying or not they let him escape. Major Events *Valtor issues a challenge to the old Company of Light. *Valtor causes Cloud Tower to vanish. *Bloom learns that Valtor absorbed her parents (which is a lie). *Aisha learns that Ophir is Nabu and accepts Nabu as her future husband. *The Water Stars are used for the first time. Debuts *Nabu's parents Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Faragonda *Griffin *Saladin *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Nabu *Valtor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Nabu's Parents Quotes '- Stella' (while holding a Water Star): "Maybe we should hit them with a burst of magic to get it going." '- Tecna:' "I'm not sure Stella; it could bring out a negative reaction." '- Musa' (after a pause, analyzing the Water Stars): "We don't want to blow up the science lab." '- Stella' (dryly): "Been there, done that." Trivia *Stella briefly refers to the accident that got her expelled before the first season while the Winx were experimenting at the science lab. *When the Winx transform, Aisha's Enchantix when she was blind, is accidently used. *When Valtor disappeared, Tecna's wings had the bottom limb of the wings on it which is also shown when they first confront Valtor Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda *Michael Alston Bailey as Saladin Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Faragonda *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon